intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kelsum
Kelsum is one of the Galaxy's most addictive drugs ever, its the known cause of the Howitzer Syndrome. Kelsum or by its chemical compound KelsumNitrousOxy12 (Kl'4,N'6,Ox'2). Is a powerful spice created from the Kellsum Tree native to several sectors of the Lower Republic Territory. Kellsum Sap harvested from these trees can be refined and dried out to form a spice-like powder which is then refined even more to Kelsum Spice. The Spice when used by specific aliens they begin to suffer a case called Howitzer Syndrome, named after the physicist who discovered the disease and after effects of Kelsum Spice, Dr. Craig Howitzer. Origins Kelsum is originated from the Kellsum Tree (Kill-some) which is found prominent in several sectors of the of Lower Republic, one can distinguish a Kellsum Tree is by the blue leaves and moderate size pods the tree produces. A standard Kellsum Tree yields roughly 10 +/- 20 pods a harvest. These trees are not as common to be found in forests, they tend to be the sole tree in a big forest. The trees themselves are also carnivorous in nature, they tend to drink all the water out of the forest around them killing off any trees literally next to them. Its noted that whenever you spot a Kellsum Tree the ground around it appears to be dead. This is once again attributed to the Kellsum Tree's carnivorous state over the water. The water sucked up from the tree is converted into sugars which is then transformed into little sacks that hang from the branches. These sacks will later gather nutrients from the air and from the tree which will cause it to grow. These sacks will later turn into pods. Once the pod reaches a certain size, the branch its on will no longer sustain it, and the pod will fall. From here those that harvest Kellsum Pods will drag the pod away before it'll start to dry up and crumble. If the pod is not harvested the pod will dry up and crumble letting its remains seep back into the ground for the other trees to use. If the pod is harvested it must require an extensive process before it can be manufactured into the spice. Process After the pod is harvested and dragged away, the farmer/worker will then crack open the top section of the pod, this will cause the liquid inside the pod to harden transforming it into a sap-like consistency. This process takes roughly 10-13 hours, during this process the worker must occasionally wet the pod to prevent it from drying up, if the pod dries up in the process of liquid into sap, it will crumble and the liquid will pour out onto the ground. After the the sap is formed a worker will drain the pod of the liquid using a special hose, sending it to a special container that'll keep the sap at room temperature, which can vary depending on the product the sap will be turned into. When being manufactured into Spice, the sap must be kept at 71' F average to keep it a liquid but a sap like state. After the being poured into a container, a series of mixers will come in, these mixters churn addition ingredients, for spice however the only ingredient is Nitrogen which is add through a spray-like ingredient. After mixing for almost a day, the sap is then ready to go through the long process of drying and refining. The Drying and Refining process takes roughly 3 days, with a repeated cycle of drying phase before being put back in for refining. During the Drying phase, the sap is let out in the sun to dry out any liquids. This will last for roughly 2-5 hours before its brought back in for refining, in which they mix up and compress the sap abit to keep it steady. This process lasts 2 hours before it's set out in the sun for another 2-5 hours. This repeats for 3 days before long the sap has turned into a powder-like block. This block is known as a Kelsum Block. Kelsum Blocks can be used in cooking but that is required for another process. The spice is created directly from this block. Being made of pure Kelsum Sap, that has gone through the drying and refining process, the block can be easily grounded and powdered into this spice-like appearence. After which its then packaged and sent out. However the Kelsum Spice must be diluted first before it can be used, the usual dousing of water prevents users and alien species from suffering Howitzer Syndrome.